


Fictober Tumblr Prompts 2020

by Mulderist1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulderist1013/pseuds/Mulderist1013
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29





	1. Day 1

**Prompt: _"No, come back!"_**

**MSR / Major Fluff**

It had been a couple hours along a winding road lined with flashes of brilliant orange and red against verdant hills. Mulder flexed his hands on the steering wheel and cleared his throat, he figured they should stop soon. His right hand squeezed Scully’s knee and lingered there. She gently rolled her head in his direction, a contented smile crossed her lips.

“Mm, “she murmured, “are we there yet?”

“Almost. I think the exit is coming up, which is perfect timing because I need to stretch my legs.” 

Scully slipped her fingers around his and glanced out the window as a green exit sign swept by for Napa. She sifted in her seat as the rental swung onto the offramp. Mulder drove a short way and parked in the gravel lot of a country store. He cut the engine and stepped out to extend his arms overhead. Scully joined him after grabbing her jacket from the backseat. They entered the shop and Mulder instantly went towards a row of locally made kettle chips. She watched him grab a couple bags then move to a rack of jerky. Scully found a fridge and took out two bottles of water. As she turned around she saw a large black cat rubbing it’s face against the base of a display. 

“Hey there,” she said softly and crouched down, tucking the water bottles under her arm. The cat turned a tight circle and let Scully scratch the top of it’s head for a moment. She heard a delighted chirp then as quick as it appeared it was gone, roving between the rows of snacks. Scully stood and looked around for Mulder. 

“No, come back!” he called as he dashed down an aisle with an armful of snacks.

“Mulder?”

“There was a big black cat here a second ago. I must have startled it.”

“I didn’t figure you for a cat person.”

“I don’t mind them,” he said as they walked to the register, “In fact I think that black cats are lucky.” Scully took the bag from the cashier and they headed back outside to the car.

“Well Mulder, maybe it’s a sign this little vacation idea of yours to wine country wasn’t a bad one.” Scully said as she settled back in the passenger seat. He smiled as he started the car.

“It’s about time we treated ourselves. What better way to do that, then get completely hammered on some of the best wines California has to offer.”

“With an endorsement like that, I’m sold.” She giggled and linked her fingers with his atop the gearshift knob. Their hands then moved to rest on her knee once again.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "That's the easy part"
> 
> Angst / Post-Orison

Scully walked with purpose down the Academy corridor. She opted for casual attire today; a simple black tee-shirt, jeans, and black boots. A drastic enough change that security gave her a second glance after checking her badge.

OPR requested that she be re-certified after the incident in her apartment. Her therapist seconded the idea. Scully went through the protocol with Skinner and soon found herself heading to the range on a Saturday morning. She grabbed a set of headphones, eye protection, and ignored the phone vibrating in her back pocket. 

Her weapon of choice was a Sig Sauer and she checked the grip and site before deciding on a booth. The large paper silhouette was clipped to the rig and with a press of a button it zipped down the line. Scully lined up the clips and found her stance then removed the safety. 

Inhale, exhale.

Her trigger finger pulled off six shots, emptying the clip. There were a cluster of bullet holes on the shoulders and neck of the silhouette. She hit a button and it zipped towards her. The page was unclipped and tossed on a chair behind her.

New page, new clip.

Her jaw tensed as she pulled the next round of shots; these were closer to the neck and upper chest. 

New page, new clip.

As she readjusted her stance, her pocket vibrated again. Scully shook her head and readied her aim. With a steady inhale she stared at her target. The black shape stared back at her, she could feel the fear start to creep into her chest. She fired her sequence and screamed as the last bullet delivered the perfect headshot. Scully placed the gun down and caught her breath. She took off the headphones, letting them rest against the back of her neck. The target was taken down and she studied the kill shot. Her lips pressed together as she let it rest atop the other pages on the chair. She removed the headphones and held them for a moment before throwing them hard against the wall. 

“Woah!” Said a voice from the doorway. Scully turned to find Mulder at the threshold with a hand raised. He then pulled down his ear protection.

“What are you doing here, Mulder?” She asked as she walked over and retrieved the Academy property. He gently approached.

“You weren’t answering your phone. I touched base with Skinner and he said you might still be at the range.”

“Did you talk to OPR too? See if I’m fit for duty?” 

“Hey...”

“No. I’m not apologizing for this. That’s the easy part, right? To say I’m sorry and move on?” Scully could feel tears collecting in the corners of her eyes.

“No one is asking you to do that.”

“Jesus Mulder...I just...I just want to be angry.” She said as she brushed a tear aside. He nodded and touched her shoulder.

“Call me when you’re ready.” He said before turning away and walking back out the door.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "you did this?"
> 
> emotional hurt/comfort  
> Post Redux II

She opened her eyes as the car came to a stop. Rays of sunlight cast a warm glow on the street and she smiled when she realized she was finally home. He got out first and opened the back door to retrieve her bag. She breathed a contented sigh as he came around to her side of the car. She took his outstretched hand and steadied herself. Strength would return in time. He walked her up the steps into the building with a gentle guiding touch. 

He unlocked the door to her apartment and she slowly stepped inside. She moved to the end table and turned on the lamp bathing the room in a soft light. Everything was just as she left it. He moved past her and started towards the bedroom to put her bag down. She walked to the kitchen and as she got a glass of water she noticed the hospital ID band still attached to her wrist. Her finger traced the thin plastic. An unfortunate reminder.

“Hey, um now that you’re here I can head out if you want,” Mulder said from behind her. Her gaze was still on her wrist. He moved closer.

“Mulder?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you cut this off for me?” Her voice was raspy.

“Sure.” He saw a pair of scissors in a utensil caddy on the counter. She turner her hand over, exposing the underside of the wrist. He slipped the blade of the scissor under the band and ceremoniously snipped it away. A half smile pulled at her lips.

“I’m free,” she whispered. 

“C’mon. Let’s get you settled.” She nodded and went towards the bedroom. A small bedside lamp lit the room and she was surprised to find a set of pajamas on the bed and the covers turned down. It was wonderfully inviting. Her lips parted, trying to find something to say.

“You did this?” she asked looking up at him.

“Yeah, I wanted you to be comfortable when you got back home.” She embraced him, breathing him in.

“Stay with me,” she said into his chest. His hand caressed her hair as he held her frail frame. She pulled away and reached for the pajamas, not hesitating to change in front of him. He moved to the opposite side of the bed and pulled the covers down further watching her slide under the soft thread count. She turned to face him as he lay atop the covers on his side. He brushed a wash of hair off her cheek, his lips kissed her forehead. She was finally home for good.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "That didn't stop you before"
> 
> smut / pwp / ficlet /sometime during season 7

“Skinner wants to see us in an hour,” he said breathlessly as she worked her hands up his sides. 

“That didn’t stop you before,” she replied as she gripped his tie, twisting it around her fingers. 

He couldn’t help but hold her hips and move over the curve of her ass.

“That was two years ago and we had more time.” She released the tie and rose to her toes to place a hungry kiss on his lips. He returned the gesture, slipping his tongue past her lips in an all too familiar dance. He could feel the tightness increase in his pants as she pressed herself against him. Time was certainly of the essence. 

“Seems like I have your attention,” she said as she ran her hand over his erection.

“Always,” he replied as his fingers tugged at the material of her skirt, inching it up towards her hips. She turned to lean against the wall as his hand quickly crept in between her thighs. A satisfied hum escaped her mouth as he moved the fabric aside and let his fingers work. 

Wet and slick, they were working against the clock. His thrusts were quick and precise bringing her to the edge then letting her spill over. A shudder of pleasure. After she crested the wave, he took himself and deftly entered wanting to share the ride down with her. It was a quickie in every sense of the word but the end result was mutual satisfaction.

“Looks like we can still make that meeting,” she said as she smoothed her hair and adjusted her skirt. He sighed deeply as he righted himself.

“We’re definitely taking the elevator. Don’t think I could handle the stairs.” 


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "unacceptable, try again"
> 
> The Truth AU | angst | emotional hurt/comfort | word count: 613

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mature for some language

Cold concrete. 

The tang of blood in his nose. 

Another round was coming. 

Mulder spat the bad taste out of his mouth. He dropped his head, feeling the pull at the back of his neck. He tipped one ear to the side and heard his cervical spine pop and snap releasing the synovial fluids. How long had it been? Minutes? Hours? A day? He remembered being apprehended at Mount Weather after discovering their dirty little secret. Unfortunately that was all he could remember due to the sedative they jabbed in his arm. The secret government and its secret prison for only the worst truth-seeking offenders. 

Another round was coming and he wasn’t going to break. He needed to see Scully again. He was gone too long already. 

Right on cue, the heavy deadbolt slid and the door opened letting a sharp block of light stream in. Mulder shielded his eyes only to be met with a quick blow to the upper arm. He hit the concrete floor and clenched his teeth, hissing in pain. The guard gave him another hit in case the first didn’t take. Mulder refused to cry out. He was hoisted to his feet and pinned against the wall with the guard’s thick forearm.

“What did you see?” 

Mulder stared him down.

“Only what I needed to see,” he said. The guard pressed his forearm harder against his chest.

“Unacceptable, try again.”

“O-only what - I needed--” Mulder squeezed out before an elbow found his nose, knocking him sideways. The guard smirked as his prisoner slid down the wall and mumbled something. He leaned down.

“What was that?”

“I said fuck you,” Mulder whispered through the blood dripping down to his lips. The guard took another swing and landed a left hook.

“Unacceptable, try again.” He rubbed his fist and left Mulder in a heap on the floor. Bootheels trailed out of the room but the door didn’t slam closed right away. Mulder groaned and tried to take in air through his busted nose. He squinted and saw a new shadow standing at the threshold of his cell. The shadow advanced and then the door closed. 

“Oh my god,” said the voice and he knew it was her. Scully rushed to his side and a trembling hand touched his shoulder. She helped him sit upright and she failed to stifle a sob as she held his face in her hands. “Oh god Mulder,” she said through tears before pulling him into a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her shoulders shake as she cried.

“Scully…” 

“I got a call, I didn’t believe it, I  _ still _ don’t believe it that you’re here. That  _ I’m _ here.” She didn’t want to let go.

“Scully...I’m sorry.” He slowly pulled away and cupped her cheek. She leaned into his palm.

“You are such a bastard.” 

“I know.”

“You could have stayed with me.” She said weakly. He sighed as she reached up and took his hand. Her lip started to tremble, “I don’t know how I’m going to get you out of here.”

He kissed her fingers.

“That truth shall set you free.”

She shook her head.

“Fuck you, Mul--” 

His lips locked with hers, savoring the taste of her skin. In that moment she didn’t care that he was bloody, bruised, and broken. He was here, now, in front of her. She cursed her heart for loving him so much. This frustrating, stubborn man who would pursue the truth until the end of time. She cried as the kiss neared its end and saw he had tears streaming down his face. 

They would find a way, they always find a way.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "that was impressive"
> 
> MSR /post-Small Potatoes

“I don’t imagine you need to be told this Mulder but you’re not a loser.”

“Yeah but I’m no Eddie Van Blundht either, am I?” He finished signing the log and they walked down the hall. She absentmindedly brushed her fingers against his and squeezed his hand. They got back out to the car and there was a strange awkwardness that settled between them. Scully looked over and saw that he was pouting as he fiddled with the keys. 

“Mulder, what is it?” she asked, trying to cut the tension.

“I’m sorry I haven’t tried to...talk more.”

“Oh.”

“Scully, with everything that’s gone on recently, I just think I can do better. I want to try and do better.” He started the car but waited to pull out of the garage. 

“We can fix that.” Scully said tenderly. “Though I’ll tell you, my small talk leaves a lot to be desired. I ended up telling Van Blundht about my senior prom.” 

Mulder gave her a look before shifting into gear and exiting the parking garage.

“That’s impressive. I might need to hear this story.”

“The fact that I even remembered it,  _ that _ was impressive.”


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "yes I did, what about it?"
> 
> Redux II AU / angst/ ficlet

Frohike called him in a panic saying Scully was admitted to Georgetown Medical. Mulder knew he was supposed to be playing dead, but he’d blow his cover for her. He didn’t care about Skinner or the other agents flanking him as he went to ICU. He needed to see her, see if it was true. Sure enough the sight of fair skin and red hair lying amongst a nest of wires and tubes knocked the wind out of him. He doubled over and asked aloud what happened, Skinner gave him a response about Scully going into shock and losing a lot of blood. 

“Due to what?” Mulder repeated firmly.

“She’s dying. There’s nothing you can do.” Skinner told him. Mulder shook his head and went towards her but was grabbed by the arm. He promptly flung it aside but was grabbed again, this time by Skinner.

“Don’t make me put you under arrest!”

Mulder broke free and reluctantly consented, leaving the ICU but not before stealing one last glance at Scully. He stormed down the hall and back outside into the night air. He paced a circle in the emergency loading bay then sat hard onto a metal bench. In a lapse of better judgement he pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

Two hours later, Mulder found himself at the Tidal Basin wondering if he made a big mistake. Yes, his judgement was clouded but he had a damn good reason for it. He could feel the guilt squeeze his heart as he checked his watch. Just as he turned from the water he saw a dark figure slowly approach.

“Alive and well I see.”

“It’s amazing what some good medication will do.”

“Tell me, Mr. Mulder, did you ignore the stipulations of our meetings since the last time we spoke?”

“Yes I did, what about it?” 

“You make my job very difficult.” Mr. X replied.

“Believe me, you were the last person I wanted to contact. But I need your help”

“We had an agreement. I gave you answers.”

“It’s my partner. She’s in the hospital and I need to know who or what put her there.”

There was the characteristic pause as Mr. X considered the odds and whether or not to indulge the desperate Mulder.

“Personal involvements are inconsequential. You know this.” 

Mulder shook his head in frustration and looked skyward, balling his fist.

“She means too much to me. I just need to know what happened to her.”

“The answer has been there for some time, Mulder. It was dormant then someone took the opportunity to flip the switch.” Mr X slipped back into the shadows, leaving Mulder with more questions than answers. He walked back to the car and once inside he slammed his hand against the steering wheel and let out a primal scream. 


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I'm not doing that again"
> 
> ficlet | msr

Mulder reached over and picked up the whiskey bottle from the coffee table, giving it a swirl then placing it to his lips. The last few drops of amber trickled down his throat. He walked the bottle over to the kitchen and deposited it in the trash with a heavy thunk. He put a finger to his lips and shushed the bin before walking back to the couch. The leather creaked as he stretched out, draping an arm over his head. Eyelids closed almost instantly as he settled deep into the cushions, awash in the glow of his fish tank.

A key turned in the lock and Scully entered his apartment just as she had done so many times before. He heard the keys rustle in her fingers as she drew closer, a slight shuffle to her footsteps on his hardwood. He knew she was standing in front of him, the coffee table a border between them. She tossed the keys on the wood to get his attention. He raised an eyebrow and turned to see her with arms folded. 

“Hi,” he mumbled.

“Hi. Where the hell have you been?” She asked. He furrowed his brow and ran a hand over his face. 

“Making friends with Jim Beam.” He said with a hiccup. He slowly sat upright giving her room to sit down but she remained. “I’m not doing that again.”

“C’mon. You need to lie down.”

Mulder sputtered a laugh.

“I was already doing that, Scully.”

“On your bed, Mulder.” She said as she reached for his hand, pulling him off the couch. 

“What exactly are you suggesting?” He slurred as she directed him away from the couch and into his bedroom. 

“Another time. Here, just lay down” Scully said and helped him onto the disheveled covers. He sighed and curled up on his side then reached for her hip.

“Stay.”

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep.” 

She let him spoon her from behind, a heavy arm pulled her close. Soon, his soft heavy breathing graced the back of her neck. She wanted to slip out but realized she wasn’t in a hurry to get back home.


	9. Day 9 and 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "will you look at this?" and "all I ever wanted"
> 
> MSR / ficlet / post-Redux II

Mulder clicked the remote on the slide projector sending another image onto the screen. He continued with the details but took notice that Scully was ignoring his presentation. Her gaze was distant and one eyebrow slowly pulled upward, deep in thought.

“Scully?”

She didn’t react at first, eyes continued to focus on whatever was holding her attention. Mulder leaned into view and waved his hand, snapping the mindful tether bringing her back to the basement office. 

“Sorry. Um, I was -- I just drifted off there.” 

“I’ll say. Seemed like you were already in the car on the way home.” 

Her hand moved to the back of her neck, fingertips curled slightly to apply pressure to tight muscles. 

“What is it?” he asked gently, moving closer and opting to lean on the edge of the desk. 

“Will you look at this? The back of my neck?”

“Sure.”

“It still feels strange you know?” Scully said as she rose from her chair and turned her back to him. “The scar was there before but the new one feels different.” 

Mulder brushed her hair aside and saw the thin pink line, about an inch in length, that marred her otherwise perfect skin. He noticed a scatter of light brown freckles near the newly formed scar and ghosted his finger over them, connecting the dots. The tip of his index finger made contact with the soft line. 

“It looks like it’s healing well,” he said as he continued to inspect it, “does it hurt when I touch there?”

“No. Not really.” 

His thumb brushed over the scar and both hands soon came to rest on her shoulders. The weight of his touch gave her a brief sense of calm. Scully exhaled then turned around to face him. 

“I’m being ridiculous,” she said, chiding herself. Mulder disagreed.

“No you’re not.”

“It’s just, I was so desperate to get better, to fight this and beat it that I was willing to put something I didn’t even understand under the skin of my neck. I put so much faith in science but it was frightening not knowing if the science was going to see me through.”

“That’s all I ever wanted, Scully. To find a cure for you,” he said, “But I took a different approach, one that was a little more reactionary at times. I just wish I could have been by your side for the procedure.” He lightly cupped her cheek.

“You had to clear your name at the hearing. Who knows where we’d be if you had stayed with me instead,” she said with a degree of sadness as she reached up and let her hand rest on his.

“I’d find a way for security to let me back into the building. The Gunmen owe me a few favors”

Scully smiled brightly for the first time in weeks. Mulder released his hand with hers and kissed her fingers, then returned to his side of the desk.


	10. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I told you so"
> 
> angst /post-Requiem /ficlet

She stood at the threshold of the office, a coffee cup held tightly in her hand as she waited to give herself permission to enter. She tried to spin it as though he was just away for a little while, out of the country or some basic excuse like that. She hadn’t allowed herself too much time to dwell on the obvious, that she had no idea if and when he’d return. Hearing Skinner struggle to tell her that he lost her partner was a blow akin to a gunshot to the abdomen. She worked to quickly compartmentalize her feelings.

Scully took a breath and walked into the office, their office, realizing it looked just as they left it before going to Oregon. She frowned at his nameplate resting at the edge of the desk. Her hand reached for it but stopped. She brushed fingertips along the sharp edge of the desk as she walked around to his chair. The fabric felt different under her. She closed her eyes for a moment and memories began to play like one of his slideshows. Heated conversations, the occasional laugh, the flirtations. She squeezed her eyes tighter as the memories continued. The first time he kissed her in the back corner, the time she begged him to keep going as felt under her skirt, the time they used that desk chair to their advantage. Her eyes blinked open and she felt tears form along the edges. She began to pull open the desk drawers, looking for something to dry her eyes. There was a small half-used pack of tissues and as she grabbed it she noticed a bag of unopened sunflower seeds. Her lips pressed together as she held the bag with both hands, rubbing thumbs over the bright blue logo. She tore open the package and dumped a small pile on the desktop, pinching a seed between her fingers before slipping it past her lips. The salty taste hit every one of her senses. She sucked the salt off the shell, rolling it around on her tongue. She cracked the tip of it with her teeth and removed the shell, focusing on the kernel. Everything about it reminded her of him. She could hear him say “I told you so” when she reacted to the taste and wondered what took so long to try them. His smirk was the last thing she saw before she covered her face and cried.


	11. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Watch me"
> 
> drabble | msr, fluff

It was a date but neither of them wanted to call it that. They were just enjoying a night out after work at a modest Chinese restaurant on E street. Nothing fancy, just right. Mulder took a swig of his Tsingtao before taking a bite of the remaining egg roll. 

“Hey, I might have wanted that,” Scully said as she readied a clump of rice with her chopsticks. 

“Shoulda, coulda, woulda,” he replied, finishing off the crispy roll. Scully smiled and ate the sticky rice savoring the taste of soy sauce. She moved on to spoon a heap of kung pao chicken on her plate. Mulder took notice of the skinny dark red peppers that graced the edge of the plate. He finished a bite of his beef and broccoli and pointed to her portion with the tip of his chopsticks. 

“Can I try some of that?”

Scully raised a curious eyebrow.

“It’s pretty spicy,” she said as she indulged in a bite. Mulder had another sip of beer to clear his palette. 

“Watch me,” he said as he took a few pieces from her plate. He locked eyes with her, and put on a good face as he chewed. It was short lived. After swallowing, he coughed to the point where his eyes watered. He tried to muffle himself with a napkin before grabbing his beer. Scully couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Nice try, Mulder. But you have to walk before you run.”

“Very funny, Scully.” He said as he wiped his eyes and returned to his mild beef and broccoli.


	12. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I missed this"
> 
> nsfw/pwp | smut | post-IWTB, life at the UH

Scully could feel the comforting weight of Mulder’s arm draped over her shoulders. She closed her eyes and sunk deeper against the couch cushions, legs outstretched on the rustic coffee table. His arm shifted and deft fingertips found the column of her neck, his thumb massage a particularly troublesome knot. A satisfied hum escaped her lips.

“I missed this,” she said, trying to relax even further. It had been a slow return to the way things were. They both came to terms with the bruise on their relationship. Her shifts at the hospital became more varied to see him more often. Tonight marked two weeks since she moved back home.

Mulder’s hand continued to work the taunt muscles of her neck, releasing tension at the base of her skull in a wonderful rush of warmth. He adjusted his position to maneuver slightly behind her, causing her to sit a little straighter and remove her feet from the coffee table. His hands slid down towards the shoulders, fingers grazed her clavicles. Scully felt his lips on the side of her neck. The tip of his tongue lightly touched her pulse point and she leaned back against him. 

“I  _ really _ missed this,” Mulder whispered as he circled her waist with his arm, holding her close. His left hand traced a featherweight line down the side of her neck, down to her shoulder, then drifted along her arm. Scully hummed again as his wandering hand lay claim to her left breast. His fingertip swirled a figure-eight pattern across her nipple and she cursed herself for wearing such a thin bra. The warmth of his hand radiated across her chest as he squeezed the coveted spot. His right hand moved downwards and she held it there, waiting. His fingers turned and dipped down between her thighs. The lightweight material of her lounge pants made it almost too easy. He teased his fingers along her mons then crept a little further. Her back gracefully arched as he fell into a rhythm. His left hand moved to her right breast, fully embracing her. She felt the spark. Scully moved a hand to his knee.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked softly.

“No. I just want to change positions,” she replied as she temporarily pulled away from him and went to lay on her back. She reached for his neck and pulled him to her mouth, greedy and hungry for his kiss. The familiar taste of his tongue wound with hers, revitalizing the senses. He was greedy too. Swiftly, his hand snaked up her shirt and tugged the cup of her bra exposing the wonderful peachy mound. She moaned as his tongue flicked against the puckered nipple. With a free hand she stretched in between them, rubbing his cock through his jeans feeling it harden under her palm. He pushed back and fumbled with his button and fly giving her more freedom to move under the material. There was a sharp inhale as her hand reached in and stroked his dick. He had freed her other breast and grasped, sucking and kneading, teeth nipping at pink pebbled skin. 

She shoved her pants and underwear past her hips exposing a glistening center, her firm ass cradled by the fabric of the plush couch cushions. He had one knee on each side of her, bracing himself with one hand on the back of the couch. His cock bobbed and he stroked himself as he looked down at her with overwhelming desire and love. She blinked lust laden eyelids and slid a finger to her clit, collecting her arousal then tracing a trail over her abdomen. He leaned over her and entered with a firm thrust. Her hips rocked against him as he drove deeper to the hilt. Deeper, harder, faster. She could feel heat collect in her low back as she neared her climax. His breath was ragged as his forehead leaned against hers.

“Scully, I’m…”

“Mm...not yet, not yet.” she exhaled. Her fingers dug into his hips, coaxing him to pump just a little faster. She could only manage primitive sounds as pleasure consumed her. Her thighs quivered as a rush of moisture spread between them, He pressed his hands into the cushions, catching himself as his muscles twitched. He wedged himself behind her, slowly withdrawing his spent erection. She adjusted her shirt and pressed back into his chest. 

“I missed this so much,” Scully said, basking in their shared afterglow.


	13. Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "you better leave now"

Mulder flipped the keys in his hand as he approached his car. He was trying to leave Quantico before lunch but Scully had found something interesting in her autopsy results. He unlocked the door but waited to get in. A shadow from across the parking deck caught the corner of his eye. 

“Leaving so soon?”

Mulder reached for the weapon on his hip when he recognized the voice.

“Krycek? What the hell are you doing here?”

“I wanted to give you this.” he said, holding an envelope upright in his hand. Mulder stood his ground.

“Unless that’s a Publishers Clearing House check, I’m not interested.”

“Oh I think you will be. This little envelope has something more valuable than those autopsy results.” 

“Why do you think I’ll take anything from you.”

“Because you want to bring down that cigarette smoking son of a bitch as much as I do.” 

Krycek walked closer to the car and placed the envelope on the roof, making the decision for Mulder. 

“You better leave now, Krycek before I decide to get friendly with my gun.” He saw that ridiculous smirk as Krycek flipped the collar on his leather jacket and disappeared like a rat back into the shadows. 


	14. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "give me a minute or an hour"
> 
> drabble/ post-War or the Coprophages

Both the driver’s side and passenger side windows were open letting damp air swirl around the car. Unfortunately it didn’t help with the smell, it just gave them the chills. Scully looked at the flecks of fertilizer on her coat sleeves. It was a hell of a weekend. 

“No offense, but I have never wanted to get out of a car faster in my life,” Mulder said as he parked in front of the motel and quickly unfastened his seat belt. Scully did the same and got out of the car, closing the door with her hip as she said,

“Give me a minute or an hour to feel clean again, then we’ll talk.” 

He nodded and dashed into his room


	15. Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "you don't see it?"
> 
> ficlet/msr/ set during & after Hollywood A.D.

Tinseltown. The City of Angels. 

The premiere of the movie loosely based on myself and Scully was something to behold. The amount of industry suits, production crew, and D-list actors with their arm candy filled enough seats to stroke the director’s ego. I sat there in my ridiculous rented tuxedo and cringed each time my name was said on screen. Scully, who looked radiant in her little black dress, seemed to be taking it better than me. I looked across the aisle and saw Skinner had that shit-eating grin on his face. Enjoy it Skinman. Halfway through and I couldn’t stand it any more. I stood with bravado and stormed out in dramatic Hollywood fashion. There was a chorus of laughter as the theater door swung behind me. I went outside and hailed a cab.

My phone chirped as I entered the vacant soundstage. I had flashed my credentials to the security guard at the entrance and he barely batted an eye. The shrill chirp continued as I fished in my jacket pocket finally retrieving the phone. 

“Mulder,” I answered half-heartedly.

“Mulder it’s me. Where are you?” 

“Living the Hollywood dream, Scully,” I replied as I wandered the astroturf cemetery with it’s flimsy headstones.

“I’d be happy to join you. I left the theater right as the credits started to roll.”

“I’m at the soundstage.” I told her then hung up. Some time had passed and I heard the large fan in the back corner move. Scully emerged like a starlet from backstage and she joined me on the artificial grassy knoll. I made her question my sanity when I talked talking about vegetarian zombies who just want to drink and dance and make love. She tried to pull me out of the strange headspace I had wandered into. 

“You know this is just a movie set right? That there aren’t really any dead people out there?”

“The dead are everywhere, Scully.”

Her giggle lightened my mood and I felt her lean tenderly against my arm. She told me that Skinner was so tickled by his part in the film that he was giving them the night off, complete with a shiny credit card to use at will. She smiled and slipped her arm around mine. We walked out of the soundstage, hand in hand, in pursuit of a little fun.

“Look at that,” she said with a grin as she leaned on the railing of the overlook. I stood next to her marveling more at her happiness than what we were looking at. On the hillside was the famed Hollywood sign. A simple array of white block letters nestled on a distant hill awash in their own spotlight. Those nine letters were a landmark for the city and to see them myself was an interesting feeling. I didn’t know much about the history of the sign but Scully said that the view from Griffith Observatory was one of the best in the city.

“Did you know that the sign was originally a billboard for a housing development company back in 1923? I never thought I’d get to see it in person.”

“I never knew you were into old Hollywood, Scully.”

“Yeah, the history of the city has intrigued me,” she said, still admiring at the view. “It really is a beautiful night.” In that moment, all of the other nonsense washed away. I couldn’t add anything and I didn’t want to. For once I decided to keep my big mouth shut and just let the moment last. Scully closed her eyes and savored the breeze that rolled down from the hills. I felt her fingers link with mine. In a city of millions it felt like we were the only two on the planet. 


	16. Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "back up!"
> 
> ficlet /angst / end of Kitsunegari AU

Scully arrived at Linda Bowman’s commercial property in Falls Church and saw Mulder’s car. She flicked off the headlights and checked her clip before opening the door. Her cell phone rang, sounding much louder than it needed to in the cavernous space.

“Scully,” she answered as she looked around.

“She’s here. I’m here and she’s here and we’re here.”

“Mulder?”

“She’s here.”

“Tell me where you are,” she demanded as she walked through a large open area, searching and listening for him, gripping her weapon with her free hand. There was a loud bang and the connection went dead. Scully quickened her pace and called out his name. She heard another bang and rounded the corner with her standard issue at the ready. She saw Mulder on his knees in front of Linda Bowman, his gun held aloft in his right hand.

“Oh, looks like somebody got on the clue bus,” Linda hissed at Scully. 

“You don’t have to do this.” she replied, aiming down her sight.

“Now what makes you think  _ I’m _ going to do anything? Haven’t you figured it out? Your partner sure has, but look where it’s got him.” 

“Scully…” Mulder weakly said, his grip tightened on his gun.

“He was almost too easy,” Linda said as she moved to his side. 

“Back up! Back away from him!” Scully said and slowly advanced. In the dim light she saw that there was a dark stain on Mulder’s shirt. Linda was unscathed as well, a fresh bloodstain under her nose. Just then Mulder pulled his gun down, aiming it at Scully.

“She’s making me do this.”

“Don’t let her Mulder. Dammit we’re not going through this again.”

Scully moved closer, not dropping her gun and keeping Linda in sight. She wanted to disarm him before he did something he couldn’t control. Linda smirked and Mulder fired, luckily his aim was off due to a tired, shaky hand and what Scully hoped was a glimmer of self-control. She didn’t hesitate and she clipped Linda in the shoulder watching her stumble to the side, the shot echoed in the building.

“No! We’re not done yet,” she yelled as she reached for Mulder’s gun but Scully pulled off another shot hitting her in the knee.

“It’s over,” Scully said as she holstered her weapon then took her phone out of her pocket, dialing 9-1-1. Mulder stared down at a now handcuffed Linda as she writhed against the concrete. He shuddered when Scully touched his arm.

“Come here, let me take a look at you.” She moved him away and helped to open his overcoat, inspecting the blood splatter on his shirt.

“She blindsided me, Scully. Hit me right in the ribs with something metal maybe, probably picked it up from the equipment around here.”

“I’ll have the paramedics check it out when they arrive.” she said as she pulled his coat tight around his torso. His arms suddenly slipped around her, holding her close. She was enveloped by his embrace. There wasn’t much else to say. But she did hear him whisper,

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry it happened again.”


	17. Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "did I ask?"
> 
> ficlet / The End AU

“You want me to talk about what happened don’t you?” Scully asked before taking a sip of coffee. Melissa shrugged from across the table.

“Did I ask?”

“Well, not with your words. But I know what you’re thinking.”

“Okay then,” Melissa said after finishing a bite of her scone, “What happened Dana?”

Scully looked down at her mug and traced the curve of the handle with her fingertip. She pressed her lip together the said,

“I was at his apartment. We got a call from Skinner asking us to come into the Hoover Building. When we arrived, Mulder noticed a fire crew in the elevator and he suddenly ran downstairs to the office. I got down there just a minute later and saw that everything was burned, destroyed.”

“Oh that’s awful.”

“Yeah. Mulder was in a state of shock. I still haven’t fully processed it myself.” Scully said as she twisted the mug on the table, avoiding her sister’s eye.

“I can imagine. Luckily no one was hurt, or worse.” Melissa offered. Scully nodded and continued,

“He broke down when we got back to the car. I was worried about him so I took his keys and drove home.”

Melissa leaned forward with a raised eyebrow.

“Your home or his?”

Scully felt her cheeks flush as her sister playfully gasped.

“Missy, it’s not what you think.”

“Dana it’s  _ exactly _ what I think. Did you stay with him?”

“I couldn’t leave him alone,” Scully said after a beat, her gaze grew distant.

“I’m not judging,” Melissa replied earnestly as she touched her hand, “I’m...pleasantly surprised. You know they say that grief is a powerful emotion.” 

“I know.” 

They sat silently for a moment, people watching around the coffee shop. Scully thought back to that night at her apartment. Her heart broke for him. He fell apart, she held him letting him give in to his sorrow. Pain mixed with passion. They parted ways in the morning, he said he needed some time. She understood. She reminded him he wasn’t alone. 


	18. Day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "This, this makes it all worth it"
> 
> drabble / angst / Closure

The evening air was crisp and a fine fog had settled on the dewy grass. He could still feel the ghost of her even though the vision had faded; she hadn’t aged a day since she was taken. Her delicate fingers held his face and small arms held him tight. He was tentative at first then fully embraced her, tears disappeared in the crown of her head. 

He reluctantly turned from the clearing and brushed his cheek as he walked away. A bittersweet pang resonated in his chest. “This,” he murmured on an exhale, “this makes it all worth it.”


	19. Day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "and neither should you"
> 
> drabble / Season 6

“You shouldn’t be down here,” Mulder said as he walked in the open door to the office.

“And neither should you,” Skinner said as he closed the drawer to the file cabinet, tucking a folder under his arm and brushing past a clearly surprised Mulder. He checked his watch as he stood at the threshold. “Spender is out on assignment, so get what you need quickly.” Mulder nodded and was drawn like a magnet to a particular cabinet. He flipped through a stack in a bottom drawer, grabbed a thick file, and nudged the drawer closed with his foot.

Skinner had entered the elevator as Mulder came down the hall, opting for the stairs. He waved his file at Mulder as the doors slid closed. 

“Risky Skinner. Very risky.” Mulder muttered to himself with a grin as he pushed open the door to the stairwell.


	20. Day 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Are you kidding me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a continuation of my Horror Fanfic Exchange work "Rebel Yell." I was crunched for time at the deadline so I rolled the ending to a Fictober prompt.

The hotel room was a welcome change of scenery. Scully took her time in the shower, washing off a thick layer of sweat and swampland from her skin. She emerged from the bathroom and towel-dried her hair, glancing at the pile of discarded clothes she seriously considered burning. After draping the towel over the back of a chair she reached in her bag for a pen and small notebook then sat back on the bed. She wrote down observations before she started to mistrust her memory, making sure to include Mulder’s theory as a counterpoint. The end of her pen tapped against the notebook as she thought of her next statement. Soon there was a knock at the door adjoining their rooms. 

“Hey,” Mulder said when she opened it, letting him enter.

“What’s up?” she asked.

“I’ve been thinking about what happened tonight.” 

“Me too,” she replied as she reached for her notebook.

“You show me your theory and I’ll show you mine,” Mulder said as he sat on her bed. Scully shook her head and grinned then joined him.

“So,” she began, “we can agree that these deaths were not caused by a human, right?”

“Right.”

“That being said we should probably contact Fish & Wildlife or Animal Control in the morning to investigate and hopefully trap the animal before it attacks again. Then we can turn this over to local law enforcement, find a good place for lunch, and head home.” He couldn’t resist her cheeky smile but felt that they could still do more with this case. 

“I wouldn’t try to decide on jambalaya or gumbo just yet Scully. I want to get back out there tomorrow and see what the hunting grounds look like in the daylight. We might have a better chance of catching this thing.” 

She dipped her head and looked up at him with a half glance.

“Alright. I’ll see you in the morning.”

He nudged her playfully then rose from the bed and went back to his room, closing the shared door behind him.

. . .

“Are you kidding me?” Agent Deveraux asked as she folded her arms across her chest. Scully finished a sip of cheap coffee and waited for Mulder to do the explaining.

“Now that we know where it lives, it should be easier to track down.” he said frankly. Devereux then said,

“As much as I’d like to have the honor for catching a bayou serial killer, I’m just as happy putting down a rogue gator. You get a couple boys from animal control, yeah? When you find it, you kill it.” 

Mulder agreed and he and Scully left the field office, they would meet the other officers at the site. As they drove Scully checked the clip in her gun. Then she thought back to the previous night, she remembered firing two shots at something with wings. It had to have been. How else would it have gotten on the roof?

“I can sense those wheels turning, Scully. What’re you thinking?” Mulder asked as he pulled the car to a stop when they arrived. 

“I remember wings.”

“Yeah, that’s what you told me. You said something flew off the roof at you.” he replied.

“It doesn’t make sense, Mulder. A large bird couldn’t produce enough force to knock both of us down and extinguish that bonfire.” she said after unfastening her seatbelt and opening the car door. He did the same and decided to check his weapon for good measure. He started to say something but a shrill ring came from his jacket, causing them both to flinch.

“Jesus,’ Scully reacted.

“That’s why I upgraded my service plan,” Mulder said, gripping his cell phone by the antenna, legitimately surprised he had any bars out there at all. He put a finger to his ear as he took the call, getting enough info before the signal became choppy. “That was one of the animal control officers. They’re about ten minutes away.”

“Good.” Scully said. She glanced at the trees and watched the Spanish moss twist and wave as a breeze slipped by. The marsh looked much different in the daytime but there was still an eerie quality about it. Mulder was getting impatient.

“Come on, Scully. Let’s go.” He walked further into the marsh, retracing his steps back to the clearing. He readied his weapon and listened closely for any changes in the surroundings. The house sat just as it was last night, but oddly looked more worse for wear. Mulder was just about to set foot past the tall grass but Scully stopped him. A gust whipped towards them and a bonfire ignited. There was a rustle behind them as one of the officers ran their direction carrying a shotgun.

“Run! Get out of here!” he yelled. Whatever ambient noise stopped at that moment.

Mulder and Scully turned around but as she went to stand, he quickly pulled her back down and flung himself on top of her, rolling to the side. The rush of wings was heard above them followed by a high-pitched shriek. Scully squeezed her eyes shut as the scream grew louder. Then she heard a loud gunshot echo in the distance followed by a wet smack. Mulder breathed heavy against her ear, she could feel his heart pounding as he held her tightly.

“Holy hell,” he whispered. He gently loosened his arms and they cautiously sat upright looking at the still burning bonfire. Scully searched for something to say but was at a loss. Though she was glad they experienced this together if anything to prove that she wasn’t crazy. Mulder pulled out his cell phone and saw that his signal was gone. He helped Scully up off the grass and they took one last look at the newly lit bonfire and that deteriorating house. They walked back into the marsh and made it back to the car. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to go home.” Scully said quietly as she folded her hands in her lap.

“Yeah,” Mulder agreed, “I think it’s time to bid the bayou adieu.”


	21. Day 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Do we have to?"
> 
> msr, romance / life at the UH, post IWTB

Sunlight started to bless the bedroom with a warm, healthy glow. Mulder could feel his circadian rhythm shift; heavy eyelids slowly blinked open and he felt the gentle weight of Scully’s palm on his bare chest. He carefully moved a tendril of auburn hair from her cheek then traced the fine line of her arm down to her hand. His thumb grazed over her knuckles, causing her to stir. She nuzzled against him.

“You awake?” he asked, voice still heavy with sleep.

“Mmm...no,” she replied with closed eyes. Her arm moved further across his chest, pulling herself closer to him. Warmth radiated between them as they lay naked in the cocoon of bedclothes. 

“How about now?” Mulder persisted as he moved his hand to the curve of her waist finding the right spot to make her shudder. 

“Okay. Now I’m awake,” she said as she blinked drowsy eyes. He maneuvered to kiss the top of her head.

“Come on. We should get up.”

“Do we have to?” she protested as she tucked the covers in tighter, watching Mulder sit up and swing his legs over the edge of the bed. He leaned down and found a pair of boxers on the floor and pulled them on before standing to stretch. 

“You promised,” he said as he rounded the foot of the bed. Scully propped herself, weaving fingers into her hair letting the covers slip just slightly.

“I need to not promise things when I have wine.”

Mulder walked towards the bathroom and said playfully,

“Don’t make me do this run by myself.”

Scully sighed and slid to her side of the bed, taking the covers with her. She caught his eye and rose slowly, fully exposed. 

“I’ll get dressed,” she said. Mulder felt a twinge and watched her walk past him towards the closet.


	22. Day 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "how about you trust me for once?"
> 
> ficlet / Memento Mori

Byers pulled the van into a distant parking space of the vacant lot. After shifting into park, letting the engine idle, his fingers tightened on the steering wheel. Frohike clasped a hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch.

“Relax Byers. Langley and I are doing the heavy lifting on this one.” 

“I’d really prefer to stay in the van.”

“Hey, I’m really not looking forward to going into the sewer,” Langley called from the back as he readied his gear and adjusted his black knit cap. 

“You’ll be with Mulder while we get things cooking underground,” Frohike said. Byers nodded nervously and adjusted his tie. Frohike shifted the bag on his shoulder.

“Let’s synchronize, gentlemen.” He turned his wrist to check his watch and glanced at Langley and Byers. They checked the time and nodded. Langley opened the back door of the van and hopped down, Frohike followed. They scanned the parking lot and Langley caught sight of a dark sedan. He squinted and saw a figure moving towards them. Frohike took notice as well. The figure passed under a street lamp and they recognized it was Mulder. 

“You boys haven’t started without me have you?” he asked as he adjusted his leather jacket.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Frohike said. “Besides we need to get you linked up.” He moved his bag across his chest and unzipped it to pull out a headset which he handed to Mulder. They did one last check then split off. Langley and Frohike walked towards a storm drain and lowered down their gear bag, then reluctantly climbed down the narrow passage. 

“How far down do we have to go?”

“I’ll know it when I see it.” Langley said once they reached the lower portion of the passage. He clicked on his flashlight and shone it upwards at a long track of pipework and wires. He moved as quickly as he could in the claustrophobic space. The city blueprints queued up in his mind as his light swept around. 

“What’s the ETA?” they heard Mulder ask in the earpiece. 

“Langley seems hot on the trail of something, not sure when he’ll find it?”

“How about you trust me for once?” Langley said at Frohike as they crept further down, “Here! Jackpot!,” he exclaimed as he dropped the bag. 

“I’ll get patched in,” Frohike added, “Mulder, you and Byers can head towards the door. We’re your eyes from here”

“Alright. We’re on our way,” Mulder said.

The front door unlocked just as Mulder put his hand on it. Byers trailed behind as they walked the hallway, looking for anything helpful. There was a list of physicians at the facility on the wall. Mulder scanned the names while Byers checked around a nearby corner. He quickly touched his headset.

“I recognize one of the names here. There’s a doctor here who’s treating Scully’s cancer.” He could hear Frohike and Langley frantically working through another set of security protocols. A flash of panic crossed Mulder’s face. He caught Byers. “Someone needs to get to Scully and get her to stop treatment, right now you are the only one who can do that.” 

Byers nodded in response and left the facility. Mulder exhaled then continued on his way.


	23. Day 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I can't do this anymore"
> 
> angst / Redux 2 / drabble

A dark cloud hung over him tonight and permeated the hospital corridor as he walked to her room. It was late, he didn’t know if she’d be awake. He reached for the doorknob but pulled back and stared at it waiting for something to urge him in. 

_ She’s all you’ve got. _

He finally entered, softly closing the door behind him. She was bathed in the dim unflattering light of medical equipment. His stomach twisted with guilt. He could feel his mental state deteriorating, drowning, gasping for air. He knelt down beside her, thinking to himself: “I can’t do this anymore.” A silent scream erupted against her hand as he held on, desperately wanting her comfort.


	24. Day 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Just say it"
> 
> msr, romance

She felt foolish but she insisted on meeting him there. She pulled the car up to the valet then changed into her heels, leaving the flats on the passenger seat. There were a few glances as she walked through the lobby and towards the ballroom. He was pacing a trench in the floor as he waited. A quick look past his shoulder brought him to a halt. There she was; a vision in royal blue. Her hair pinned back like a Hollywood starlet, the cap sleeves of her dress resting elegantly on sculpted shoulders, the material caressing every line and curve. She approached with a smile, lips a more vibrant hue. There was a warm rush to her cheeks when she saw the look on his face.

“Just say it,” she said with a tilt of her head.

“Wow,” was all he could manage. Her smile widened as he offered his arm, escorting her into the ballroom.

“You look pretty dapper yourself.”

He couldn’t resist placing a kiss on her cheek as they ventured into the fray of partygoers.


End file.
